


Splatters

by Bitterjellylegs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Cause Remus is just angsty, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterjellylegs/pseuds/Bitterjellylegs
Summary: Remus thought he'd just have a quiet art class where he'd be left alone as per usual, but Sirius had something else on his mind for the quiet boy.





	Splatters

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be updating All for him instead of writing this one shot but here we are :') If you don't know my other Harry Potter fic, please check it out!
> 
> This was inspired by a short story I wrote for an english class ages ago titled 'glimpsed moments' and it just fit these two really well! 'v'

I trudge into the art room, sleep pulling at my half-open eyelids. I’m the first one here, not even the teacher is here yet. I take in the large room, paint somehow splattered onto almost every surface. I notice the large canvas rack and walk over to it, gently thumbing the separators up to take in the few artworks that were left here over the summer. A group of other students walk in, talking excitedly as they take the workspaces closest to the teacher’s. I sit at the one furthest away, even though the circular shape of the layout doesn’t allow me to sit at would be the back.

A handful of students trickle in and then the teacher comes in, taking her place at the front. She begins to talk about ‘new beginnings’ and their effect on our art and I notice bitterly that nobody sat beside me. I ignore it and focus on drawing as instructed. Twenty minutes into the lesson a guy barges through the door, out of breath with long black hair flying in every direction; clothes askew. I take in his appearance, his clothes that fit him just right, the dusting of stubble and most shockingly, his bright and slightly panicked grey eyes.

“Sorry I’m late,” he says breathlessly, still panting slightly from most likely running to the class.

“Please, take a seat. We’ve only just started on still life drawing,” the teacher smiles as she gestures openly at the workspaces. He nods and he makes his way towards me. In shock, I avert my eyes to my drawing and scribble in a few details. He sits down heavily next to me and sighs, unloading his bag and coat on the ground.

“Hey man, the name’s Sirius,” he whispers and stretches his hand out to me.

“Oh, I, um, hi, my name is Remus?” I curse at myself internally but Sirius shakes my hand regardless.

“Is that an answer or a question?” his eyebrow quirkes up and he chuckles quietly, “It’s nice meeting you, Remus. Interesting name,” he comments, taking out some art supplies.

“So says a man named after a star,” I snark back without thinking and I feel heat rising from my neck, looking back to my canvas quickly. He laughs quietly however, which makes me look at him again as he begins to draw with a small smile on his face.

 

“Remus, you’ve been talking about this guy for a month now; you should really just ask him out instead of whining about how much you want to to me,” I sigh as Alice continues to rant about ‘the importance of never letting a chance go’.

“I can barely talk to him in art because I’m so awkward, do you honestly think I could possibly ask him out?” I point out as we walk down the school hall, the air buzzing with the cacophony of voices of students. I begin to get a headache as we pass through the thick crowd, shrinking back from touching the other people.

“Remus, you might be a bit awkward-”

“A bit?”

“Okay, pretty awkward, but you’re a great guy; and this Sirius is clearly blind if he can’t see that!” We break away from the crowd and into the arts hallway which is considerably quieter.

“You’re missing my key point here Ally, I don’t know if he’s gay or bi!” I whisper to her. She punches me in the arm and I yelp.

“Jeez Remus, I never knew you’d get so hung-up on a little crush,” She laughs as I rub my arm. In the corner of my eye, I notice the swish of shoulder length black hair and my stomach flips. I turn to see Sirius just as he turns and spots me.

“Hey Remus! I’ll see you in art!” He calls down the hall, arm waving madly as he smiles widely. I wave meekly back as he turns to-with lack of a better word-skip down the hall. I see Alice staring at me.

“Jesus Remus you’re in deep.” 

 

I yawn just as I sit down at my workspace; I really don’t like having art first thing in the morning. I prop up my easel and set in the canvas just as Sirius comes in and I look up to see him grinning at me as usual. 

“‘Morning, Remus!” I smile back tiredly and nod slightly.

“Rough morning Rem? I have some coffee if you want it?” I look in surprise at the extra coffee he was holding out to me.

“I-thanks Sirius, how much was it? I’ll pay you back,” I say as he passes the cup to me, my breath hitching slightly as our fingers brushed.

“And deny me the honor of treating a sleepy Remus to some coffee? I don’t think so,” He said with a laugh, dropping his bag down heavily. I look down as my cheeks warm and fiddle with the plastic lid of the coffee cup.

“Thanks for treating me then,” I say with a small smile, as Sirius chuckles. Just then the teacher comes sweeping in, a wide grin on her face.

“No painting today, my budding artists! We are going to start a paired project! Find a partner because the theme is ‘unusual nature’, you have a month starting today and I’m hoping for some mixed media!” She grins wider at the groans of the class. I look up anxiously and back down again, preparing myself to be left alone yet again. I fidget with my paints, my hands shaking ever so slightly as I put them away. A warm hand clasps my shoulder and I jump.

“Woah! You okay Remus? I’ve been calling you and you didn’t respond.” I look at Sirius in shock.

“Um...yeah I’m fine,” I mumble and rub my neck nervously.

“So do you want to do the project with me?” He looks away as he asks and shoves his hands deep into his jean pockets, feigning confidence.

“Uh yeah, sure,” I barely conceal the excitement in my voice and Sirius looks back at me, a large smile on his face.

“Great! I already have a few ideas!”

 

I anxiously wait for Sirius at the table of an unusual coffee shop. It is relatively quite with a good mixture of desk-like tables and chairs and large plush couches and low tables. We had agreed to meet here to discuss our project in more detail and I was a little too eager and arrived half an hour early. I sketch the people around me as I wait and eventually Sirius comes, five minutes early. He is dressed amazingly in clothes that fit him so well, in a sharp androgynous style that suited him perfectly. It makes me feel bad for just wearing an old jumper that looks like someone took it right from an awful 80s show.

“Hey Remus! Were you waiting for long?” He settles down and I shake my head.

“Not really,” I close my sketchbook and look back to him.

“Cool! Okay so do you want to start the project or…?” He trails off and I notice the loose shirt he was wearing under his jacket had the first two buttons undone, showing some of his pale chest.

“The project is fine.” I say quickly. We spend hours brainstorming, which eventually turns into us talking about anything as I begin to relax around him.

“So you play something called Quidditch?” I ask doubtfully, swirling my spoon in my third cup of coffee I’d gotten.

“Yeah! It’s like the mixed martial art of the team sport world!” We both laugh at his ridicules comparison.

“What do you even do?” 

“Well it’s like a mixture of basketball, dodgeball and capture the flag; except three hoops, a goalkeeper and only two people trying to get the flag,” He says thoughtfully, adding three packets of sugar to his coffee.

“I don’t even want to imagine what kind of disaster the pitch looks like,” I say, shaking my head with a laugh.

“Do you play any sports?” I look at him incredulously and he snorts, “I guess I shouldn’t have asked then.”

“I was very sick as a kid so I never really got the chance,” I admit, which makes Sirius grimace apologetically.

“Oh man, sorry I asked,”

“No don’t worry, I’m happy spending my time drawing anyway. I mean, what’s the fun in getting all sweaty and sore when you don’t have too?” I say heatedly.

“I suppose you have a point,” he laughs and not for the first time that day, I admire the crinkle of his eyes and the slight dimples in his cheeks he gets when he laughs. After a while of sitting in comfortable silence Sirius moves to sit beside me on the cushioned bench and took out his sketchbook and a pen and started to sketch people. I nervously fiddled with my own pen, feeling Sirius’ warmth seep through to me. I opened my own sketchbook and somehow started to sketch despite the fact that his warmth sent butterflies straight to my stomach.

 

Two months later after meeting up with Sirius weekly, I walk through a light snow that’s falling to make it to a different coffee shop, snow clinging to my cold hair and clothes. I shake myself to free some of the snow as I enter the cosy shop and scan the couches and chairs for Sirius. When I spot him, he grins and waves me over.

“Sorry to make you come out in the snow,” he says, noticing the snow quickly melting from my hair.

“It’s okay, I would’ve just been sketching in my room alone and there’s nothing interesting to sketch there,” I say shyly as I shuck my coat off. I sit in the chair beside Sirius to see the entire coffee shop and through the large windows showing the pure white snow falling.

“I wish it was possible to capture how beautiful snow and people look in art,” Sirius says suddenly and I turn to look at him, to see him looking at me with an unreadable expression. I mull over his words for a moment before humming in agreement. As we sketch together I sneakily draw his side profile, trying to capture his sweeping black hair that curls slightly, brushing against is smooth cheek. He looks regal, I note, all pale skin and aristocratic features. A thought is sudden yet resounding in my mind: he is beautiful, and I have really fallen for him. I still and Sirius looks up at me, expression quizzical; before a small smile tugs at his lips and I can’t help my own smile as we share this moment together.

 

“Yes Remus, I know how amazing his smile is, you’ve told me a hundred times now,” Alice says fondly, spooning a bit of the cream on her waffles up to eat.

“Yes but-” I start before Alice cuts me off.

“Look Rem, just ask him out. Nothing is going to come from talking about him to me, you know that. Plus, I’d be kind of shocked if he isn’t hella gay for you with what you’ve said happens on those literal dates you go on.” Alice wags her spoon at me to make her point.

“But-!” 

“But no! Seriously Rem, I don’t want to see you hurt because you waited too long,” She says, worry etched into her voice. I look at my own half-eaten waffles, pushing some cream around with my own spoon.

“I just don’t want to mess things up Alice, I’ve had the most fun these past few months then I’ve ever had. It’s because of him, Ally. He makes everything feel so easy and that I shouldn’t worry about anything because it’ll all just work out,” I say wistfully.

“Exactly!” She says suddenly and I jump a little, “It’ll all work out!” Her eyes gleam at me expectantly and she waits for a response. I stare back, unamused. I last 30 seconds before giving in.

“Fine!” I wave my hands up before covering my face, my words coming out muffled “This is going to go so bad.” 

 

I had woken up anxious earlier and was anxious through every single class until the last class, which is art. Now I am anxiously sipping my hot coffee in the art room alone. Alone and anxious, just my usual state of being. I sigh again for the hundredth time, my chest tight and feeling breathless.  The handle of the door creaks and I jump, the quiet screech of hinges seeming magnified. I look up and spot Sirius, smiling wide as he spots me; sauntering over with a swagger only he can pull off.

“Hey Moony!” He says cheerfully, dropping into the seat next to me. 

“Moony?” I ask, looking at him in confusion.

“Yeah! I looked up the meaning of your name - both of them - and really Moony, how could you keep that little gem from me? I mean, Wolf Wolf? Which got my thinking, werewolf, right?” He sat forward eagerly, hands gesturing madly,  “So like me being the dog star, you needed something cosmic, obviously. So, Moony!” There was a beat of silence I tried to understand his ravings.

“You’re absolutely mad Sirius,” I said at last, with a smile.

“Why thank you,” He grinned back. The rest of the class then started to trickle in followed by the teacher so we turned to face the front. Throughout the entire class I had been psyching myself up to talk to Sirius, which meant I barely listened and in turn had next to nothing drawn. By the time the class came to an end, Sirius had noticed my lack of work.

“Y’alright Moony?” He asked once the bell rang. I looked to him determinedly, which made Sirius raise his eyebrows. 

“D-do you want to hang out at my place later?” Sirius looked a bit surprised (which should really be expected considering he was always the one to organise when we hung out, before they became routine), he grinned a moment later.

“‘Course!” He said cheerfully, “Will we head now?” He asked to which I could only nod in answer. My anxiety was gone, leaving me sapped of energy and like my bones were made of jelly. It returned full force, however, when I remembered what I was going to ask him later. I got up shakily and we started walking to my house, where thankfully only my mum was home.

 

We had been relaxing in my room for around half an hour, both of us doing homework. Well. Sirius is doing homework, and I am drawing Sirius. I’m sitting against my headboard, sketchbook propped slightly awkwardly on my legs while Sirius sits cross legged in the middle of my bed, reading some textbook intently. His brows are furrowed and his hair is tucked behind one of his ears, letting me see his full face. After four or five sketches I almost have my courage up to confess and I notice he hasn’t turned the page in a while. He must be stuck on something and this would be the best time to tell him, I think. I open my mouth just as Sirius closes his book with an angry growl, which makes me jump.

“I just have to get it over with damn it!” He mutters angrily to himself. He pauses and takes a deep breath, eyes closed. When they open, his grey eyes find my own and the intensity of his gaze makes me want to hide under my thick duvet and not think about how amazing his eyes are.

“Remus.” He says seriously.

“Yeah?” I say meekly.

“I really like you. As in, more than a friend like you.” I blink, processing his words. The silence stretches and I feel like laughing and cursing at the same time. Instead I put a hand on my forehead and huff a breath, smiling slightly.

“Of course,” I say, rolling my eyes a little. When I look back to Sirius I notice the hurt in his eyes and the down turn of his lips. When he notices me looking his face becomes guarded and he begins to get off my bed, rambling.

“Of course, yeah. I mean, I’m predictable as fuck right? And I just had to ruin everything as usual. Fuck!” He says quietly and I feel like everything has gone off balance, toppling down.

“Wait! No, Sirius that’s not what I meant!” I scramble to grab his hand, half off the bed balancing on my messy bedside table. Sirius goes rigid, not looking at me.

“What?” He asks, voice slightly hopeful.

“I’m just a huge idiot, Sirius. I was going to confess to you too today, like a second before you beat me to it, I was anxious all day and I had everything planned out, at least right up until I confessed to you ‘cause i didn’t have a clue how you’d react and stuff,” I continued on and Sirius turned around, grey eyes wide and shiny. Jesus; I almost made him cry, was the last though I had before my hand slipped on the pile of books on my table and my face got acquainted with the floor. A shocked laugh came from Sirius before he quickly took my arm and helped me stand up.

“Are you okay?” He laughed, hands still resting comfortably on my upper arms. I continue to rub at my sore nose, as if it would take my pain and embarrassment away.

“You mean the fact that I am socially inept, or that I just face planted into the floor?” I ask sarcastically. My eyes dropping from Sirius’. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to react like such a idiot.”

“Remus, look at me.” I glance meekly up at him. “The fact that you even like me back is a miracle that tops getting a somewhat confusing confessal response.” He said lightly, a large smile across his face. His hands move from my arms to wrap around my shoulders and before I know it I have a face full of Sirius’ hair and my face in his shoulder. It takes me a second to realise what’s going on before my own hands wrap around his waist.We stay there for a few moments and I feel myself being warmed, Sirius’ body heat chasing away a chill I hadn’t even noticed. His arms loosen slightly and I follow suit. That was a mistake however, because I now have a face full of, well, Sirius’ face. His grey eyes are even more amazing this close and they seem to shine with glee. I can feel my face getting warmer and warmer and I let go of him abruptly. His hands loosen and he allows me to put some space between us and I look away slightly, raising a hand to cover my burning face.

“Oh my god,” I whine quietly, which causes Sirius to bark out a laugh. 

“You’re so adorable Moony,” He says gleefully and despite it probably being impossible, my face gets even redder.

“Shut up,” I whine again, covering my face with both hands before turning and crawling onto my bed face down. Sirius thankfully doesn’t laugh again, but I can practically hear the smile on his face. He lays down beside me and we lie in silence for a while until I pick up the courage to turn my head to glance at him. I just see him staring back, smile wide and hair fanned around his head.

“You okay now, tomato?” He asks teasingly. In an act of petulance I push him off the side of the bed and he lands with a yelp.

“I suppose that’s deserved, since you’ve fallen from a bed today too,” He says from floor. I shimmy over to the edge to see him sitting up, he looks to me with a smile. It hasn’t left his face since I also fell, and it turns wolfish. “You could say we’ve fallen for each other.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! ;D


End file.
